The invention relates to a device for the metered dispensation of a medium from a container through an opening in an upper housing part, with the opening being assigned a valve piston tip in order to be closed off, and with the valve piston tip as part of a valve piston being adjoined by a piston face which is supported against a spring, is sealingly guided in a piston space in the upper housing part and forms a filling space between itself and the opening, which filling space is connected to the container.
Flexible bottles are known for example for eye droplets from which a droplet can be dispensed in the manner of a pipette into the eye. This is cumbersome and imprecise.
A spray device is for example known from EP 0 688 608 A1, in which spray device a dispensing opening is closed off by a valve piston tip. Said valve piston tip is part of a valve piston which is mounted so as to be supported against a spring. The medium can be introduced through the interior of the valve piston and through corresponding openings in the valve piston into a filling space, with a pressure being exerted on a piston face, which has the effect that the valve piston is moved counter to a spring, and the valve piston tip thereby opens the dispensing opening.
The present invention is based on the object of developing a device of the above stated type with which a medium can be metered in a simple and precise manner.